Omnia Vincit Amor
by antoelidelourdes
Summary: Lira es fuerte, guerrera, fiel y encantadora, pero él se ha ido llevándose su sonrisa, luego de años esperándolo ha decidido salir del bosque, al mundo exterior sin saber dónde lo encontraría. Una promesa unida a un sentimiento, una vida dependiente de la otra ¿Kurapika cumplirá su promesa?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi! Hola mundo n.n ay, sí, la loca por Kurapika regresó con su último fanfic. Sí, en febrero me despido de mi amado rubia T.T tengo mucho que hacer, por eso *-* debo dejar algunas cosas de lado u.u no me extrañen jajajaja_**

**_Bien, una pequeña nota: sí, he estrujado a más no poder este pobre personaje, pero esta vez le he cambiado un poco el tinte pesimista, ya lo verán desde este primer capítulo n.n Además, debo confesar que la parte que más me gusta de Kurapika es su lado salvaje e.e neeh, en serio, el hecho que sea tribal me encanta y he querido resaltar esa faceta de él *-*  
><em>**

**_Sin más :) pueden leer :3_**

**_I. Mi prometido_**

**_1. Recuerdo Olvidado_**

_Pairo fue hacia su amigo sentándose a su lado junto al río para comer manzanas. Era una mañana fresca y radiante, los árboles del bosque se humedecían y subían la temperatura entre sus grandes hojas pero junto al que río corría rápido por la quebrada el ambiente se hacía mucho más agradable en especial si se tenían los pies dentro del agua._

_Ambos niños miraban hacia el frente riendo el uno del otro como solían hacerlo, no recordaban desde cuando se conocían pero sabían que su lazo era tan fuerte como el de hermanos gemelos a pesar de ser bastante diferentes el uno del otro: Pairo tenía el cabello y los ojos castaños con una tez tan blanca que parecía enfermizo, en cambio, Kurapika era rubio de ojos azules y siempre mostraba las mejillas sonrosadas como si corriera todo el tiempo, era un chico muy vivaz y atlético, su padre le había enseñado a pelear desde muy pequeño y le enseñaba a Pairo sus habilidades ya que los progenitores de su amigo creían que no era necesario que su hijo aprendiera aquellas tácticas guerreras y quizás por esa razón últimamente era casi imposible separarlos._

_-… ¿te has preguntado que hay al otro lado del río?-preguntó el rubio lanzando el esqueleto de la manzana al agua mientras movía sus piernas para salpicar_

_-está la tribu Sao ¿no?_

_-…sí, pero me refiero a más allá…al sur, donde el bosque termina_

_-oh…no lo había pensado ¿hay algo más?_

_-debe haberlo…o tu padre no saldría una vez al mes a comprar víveres para la tribu_

_-es cierto…_

_-…debe ser un mundo fantástico…_

_-¿tú crees…?-preguntó mordiendo una segunda manzana_

_-al menos eso dicen los libros_

_-…oh…-dijo agrandando sus ojos oscuros_

_Estuvieron un rato más observando el río que los separaba de su tribu hermana y echaron una carrera hasta la casa del rubio-la que quedaba más lejos-donde llegaron al mismo tiempo cayendo jadeantes y de rodillas para retomar el aliento. El padre de Kurapika les ayudó a levantarse y llevó dentro del hogar sirviéndoles un vaso con agua antes de invitarlos a comer un pastel que su esposa había preparado._

_-…gracias papá…-dijo Kurapika sentado frente a la mesa para comer el postre-¿no te gusta…?-le preguntó al ver la expresión dudosa de Pairo_

_-nunca he probado esas cosas rojas_

_-se llaman guindas, se parecen a las frutillas_

_-¿y saben bien?_

_-sí…deliciosas, pruébalas_

_-… ¿y no me hará mal?_

_-claro que no…-le sonrió metiéndose a la boca una gran cuchara de torta de guinda. Pairo siguió su ejemplo y paladeó el pastel con desconfianza hasta que halló el delicioso sabor. Su amigo le sonrió._

_-…está riquísimo_

_-te lo dije_

_Kurapika miró hacia la entrada donde su padre aun conversaba seriamente con su mujer quien había llegado solo minutos después que ellos, el niño comprendía que hablaban un tema grave o importante, la expresión seria del rostro de papá lo decía todo._

_-hm…no quiero más…-dijo Pairo quitándolo de sus pensamientos_

_-mamá se enojará si lo dejas_

_-¿Por qué no lo comes tú?_

_-…oh…eso es buena idea…-le sonrió cambiando los platos_

_-¿crees que aun esté el zorrito que vimos ayer?-preguntó con curiosidad apoyándose en sus manos de niño_

_-¿quieres ir a verlo?_

_-¿te dejarán tus papás? _

_-…tienen mucho de qué hablar…vamos…-le dijo levantando los platos hasta la cocina antes de dirigirse a la ventana trasera para huir de la conversación de sus padres. Un extraño presentimiento se había colado en él al verlos tan serios._

_-¿recuerdas dónde lo vimos?_

_-sí, en la quebrada…-le sonrió tironeándolo de la manga de su ropa para correr más rápido hacia la cañada en medio del bosque_

_Llegaron al lugar agitados por la emoción de volver a ver la cría salvaje de aquel zorro. En un principio no lo vieron pero luego de un rato buscándolo, el cachorro salió del escondite tras un árbol y se dejó acariciar por las manos de los niños, ambos discutían sobre el nombre del animal al cual querían adoptar como mascota pero ninguno se daba cuenta del par de ojos felinos que estaban sobre ellos._

_Kurapika se levantó molesto de la intransigencia de Pairo, era obvio que "Peludo" era mejor nombre que "Copito" pero al parecer el castaño no era capaz de entenderlo. El otro pensaba exactamente lo contrario._

_-no puedes ponerle Copito, Pairo-decía el rubio con elocuencia-es un zorro, no un hámster_

_-¿y eso qué? Peludo es un nombre feo. No sabes elegir nombres, Kurapika_

_-Peludo le viene mucho más, míralo…su pelaje es…muy esponjoso_

_-no, es un nombre feo_

_-Copito ni siquiera es un nombre_

_-pues Peludo tampoco…-le regañó sacándole la lengua_

_De pronto, el cachorro se espantó echando a correr, ambos niños tuvieron el impulso de seguirlo, pero un rugido los detuvo._

_Se voltearon lentamente quedando frente a una gran nariz y un hocico mojado que babeaba. Era un animal enorme, de unos 2 metros de altura que los miraba profundamente resoplando su aliento sobre los dos pequeños que al parecer habían dejado de respirar. _

_El zorro volvió a gruñir ante ellos mojando los ojos de Pairo y haciéndolo temblar. _

_Kurapika lo tomó de la muñeca y tiró una piedra en dirección contraria para despistar al animal y ganar unos segundos de ventaja. No lo dudó dos veces y en cuanto el zorro volteó su cabeza, echó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas podían a través de los árboles llevando a su mejor amigo tras él. Ahora entendía que "Peludo" debía tener una madre que lo cuidara y era precisamente el animal que los seguía a un par de metros._

_-… ¡la colina, la colina!-gritó Pairo apuntando el lugar donde podían esconderse_

_-iremos por la quebrada, es más fácil llegar a casa_

_-caeremos_

_-no…-le dijo con seguridad cambiando de rumbo hacia el pequeño risco que estaba al otro lado de la colina. _

_Minutos más tarde se hallaban al borde de la bajaba de rocas y árboles sintiendo ya a lo lejos el resoplido del zorro que los había perdido por el intenso aroma que venía desde el río, el agua nublaba cualquier olfato._

_Los niños se dejaron caer jadeantes sobre el pasto riendo un poco por lo sonrojados que estaban y lo tontos que habían sido al no percatarse del animal salvaje; sin embargo, rápidamente olvidaron el peligro vivido al oír el chillido de un pajarillo desde el risco._

_Se asomaron mirando hacia abajo y sintieron el vértigo, pero no tardaron en ubicar a la golondrina herida que estaba en la rama que salía desde la tierra hacia el vacío; no podía volar ya que su pata se había enganchado de una hoja._

_-pobrecilla…-susurró Kurapika quitándose los zapatos_

_-¿qué harás?-preguntó Pairo_

_-…la sacaré de ahí_

_-es peligroso_

_-solo debo estirarme lo suficiente para alcanzarla, no te preocupes_

_-…Kurapika…_

_-estaré bien…-le sonrió gateando sobre la rama para alcanzar la golondrina_

_El ave le picó un par de veces los dedos cuando al fin la alcanzó, pero no le importó y siguió aferrado a la rama mientras intentaba con una sola mano quitar de la hoja la pata del pajarillo._

_Pairo lo miraba atentamente con miedo a que resbalara y cayera por el risco, mas, conocía muy bien el espíritu aventurero de Kurapika y sabía que no le temía a nada, ni siquiera a la oscuridad._

_De pronto el crujido de la rama apretó el corazón de ambos niños. Kurapika manoteó el ave obligándola a volar mientras se arrastraba hacia atrás intentando equilibrar el peso, Pairo había cogido sus piernas en caso de que cayera y se sujetaba con fuerza._

_-…ven, rápido…-le dijo ayudándolo a llegar a tierra firme_

_Kurapika intentó voltearse sobre la rama y aunque alcanzó a hacerlo no bastó para evitar el rompimiento de la madera antes de que llegara junto a Pairo. Sus ojos se sobresaltaron al sentir el vacío bajo su cuerpo, sin embargo, las manos de su amigo habían alcanzado la suya y ahora colgaba de un brazo sobre el risco._

_-…sujétate…-le dijo Pairo usando toda su fuerza en evitar su caída_

_Kurapika sintió de pronto los ojos llorosos, como si todo su coraje hubiese desaparecida; tenía solo 8 años y no soportaba la idea de ver a sus padres llorar su muerte; en su mente infantil miles de ideas cruzaban su cabeza._

_Intentó apoyar sus pies en algún relieve pero sus piernas estaban entumidas y faltas de circulación sanguínea al igual que su brazo libre, no podía moverse en absoluto…la situación lo hizo entrar en pánico aun más al ver a Pairo llorando por no poder sostenerlo más a la vez que gritaba por ayuda._

_Cuando al fin el brazo del rubio reaccionó, intentó cogerse de la hierba que cubría la tierra donde su amigo estaba, sin embargo, era una trampa y el haber jalado esa hiedra se convertiría en su mayor error. La hiedra arrastró consigo a Pairo y ambos niños cayeron risco abajo hasta dar con una roca lisa sobresaliente donde sus pequeños cuerpos recibieron el impacto de 10 metros de altura._

_Cerca de 5 minutos después, Kurapika logró abrir sus ojos sintiendo un horrible dolor de espalda, con suerte y lágrimas pudo sentarse en la inmensa roca que los había cogido. _

_-…qué caída…-susurró mirando a Pairo-¿verdad que sí, Pairo…?-sonrió cambiando su expresión abruptamente al ver la sangre que corría por la sien del castaño-…Pairo… ¿estás bien…? ¿Me escuchas…? Hey, Pairo…-insistía moviéndolo por los hombros-… ¡Pairo…! ¡Pairo despierta…!-gritó intentando traerlo en sí-…no me asustes, esto no me gusta nada… ¿Pairo…? ¡Pairo!-lo removió un poco más brusco pero no recibió respuesta, solo logró mancharse las manos con sangre de su amigo._

_Tuvo deseos de echarse a la locura y gritar, pero su mente no le dio permiso y empezó a curar sus heridas esperando a que reaccionara en cualquier momento aunque al paso de 10 minutos la desesperación pudo con él haciéndolo gritar en medio de la nada rogando a que alguien oyera su llamado de auxilio. La culpa inundó su corazón y las lágrimas sus ojos._

_Fueron dos horas eternas en que lloró como si Pairo hubiese muerte a pesar de oír su respiración y sentir su pulso._

_-¿Kurapika…? ¡Lo encontré, vengan a ayudarme…!-oyó de pronto sobre su cabeza una voz familiar_

_Alzó sus ojos hallando a un hombre joven de cabello y ojos castaños que lo miraban con profunda preocupación mezclada con alivio. Lloró aun más al verlo._

_-¡papá…!-gritó poniéndose de pie como si sirviera para alcanzarlo-¡papá tengo miedo…!_

_-hijo, tranquilo…te sacaremos de ahí…-le dijo con agitación fingiendo serenidad mientras unos 5 hombres de la tribu llegaban a su lado para ayudarle_

_-¡Pairo está herido, no reacciona…! ¡Papá…!_

_Su padre volvió a preocuparse al oír aquello pero le dolió escuchar a su hijo gritar tan desesperadamente como jamás lo había visto, estaba lleno de miedo y pena, al borde del colapso…como aquella vez a los 4 años cuando se asustó al ver un oso real frente a sus ojos muy distinto al que veía en sus libros infantiles._

_Media hora más tarde, Kurapika se aferraba a él llorando amargamente su temor a que Pairo estuviese grave por su culpa; intentó tranquilizarlo, decirle que todo estaría bien pero las manos temblorosas de su hijo y sus ojos perturbados no le dejaban pensar con serenidad y no podía hacer más que abrazarlo fuertemente cargándolo en sus brazos hasta su casa._

_-…no quiero ir a casa, papá…quiero ver a Pairo-insistía en medio de sus sollozos_

_-él estará bien, lo cuidarán los médicos…debes descansar, también caíste por ese risco…no lo olvides_

_-pero…_

_-shhh…en cuanto sepa de él te despertaré, lo prometo_

_-…fue mi culpa, papá…fue mi culpa…_

_-no es cierto…_

_-lo es; no debí subirme ahí…Pairo estaría bien…papá_

_-calma, solo fue un accidente-le susurró acariciando la melena rubia de su hijo-…debes reposar tu espalda_

_-no quiero…_

_Llegaron a la pequeña villa que compartían junto a otras 8 familias dentro de la tribu; la desaparición de dos niños había sido una enorme preocupación para todos y hasta ese momento ninguno de los que habían ido en busca de los chicos había regresado con noticias; fue una gran sorpresa para la madre de Kurapika ver llegar a su esposo con su hijo en brazos pero le infundió temor, quizás algo malo había sucedido._

_Su padre lo dejó en brazos de la mujer rubia que ya lloraba abrazándolo fuertemente mientras un pequeño grupo se formaba a su alrededor buscando la explicación al caso, pronto apareció la madre de Pairo quien no tardó en seguir al padre de Kurapika hacia el centro de la comunidad donde el niño estaba siendo atendido. _

_-…mamá, quiero ir…déjame ir, mamá…-insistía Kurapika viendo a su papá partir sin él hacia su amigo-…mamá…-tosió salpicando un poco de sangre sobre la ropa de la mujer. Al caer se había roto un par de dientes-…mamá…-sollozó con el miedo renaciendo en su interior_

_Ella le sonrió dulcemente limpiando su boca y lo abrazó dejando que se ocultara en su pecho sintiendo el llanto profundo de su hijo, era la primera vez que lo oía tan triste y preocupado._

_Lo llevó al interior de su casa dispersando a los curiosos y curó las heridas de Kurapika; le preparó una comida caliente, logró tranquilizarlo un poco y convencerlo de que debía descansar, pero su hijo se negó a dormir solo esa noche y le pidió que lo aceptara en su cuarto. Ella sonrió y lo llevó de la mano hasta su cama donde lo arropó, lo abrazó y acarició su cabello esperando a que se durmiera, pero el chico no podía dormir por más que lo intentara; ahora el fuerte dolor de espalda no le dejaba siquiera moverse con libertad aunque no le importaba demasiado si podía soportarlo._

_-…mamá… ¿papá está con Pairo?-preguntó con un tono de voz somnoliento_

_-así es, regresará cuando tu amigo despierte_

_-¿puedo ir a verlo mañana?_

_-claro que sí, amor…pero ahora debes dormir y descansar para que puedas ir a buscarlo_

_Kurapika asintió y la abrazó acomodado en su pecho buscando la forma de dormir._

_La mujer se sintió triunfante al sentir que su hijo estaba profundamente dormido; justo en el instante en que oyó a su esposo llegar a la casa se levantó lentamente sin despertar al pequeño. _

_Salió del cuarto y lo encontró en medio de las escaleras._

_-¿Cómo está el niño?-preguntó de inmediato en susurros_

_-…al menos está consciente…-respondió su marido con un dejo de tristeza_

_-¿"al menos"? _

_-no lo sé, el doctor estaba preocupado porque Pairo no podía verlo bien…y decía no sentir las piernas_

_-ay, no…Dios mío…-se lamentó cubriéndose la boca con las manos_

_-aun no es tiempo de lamentarse; debemos esperar… ¿Kurapika está durmiendo?_

_Ella asintió y agregó:_

_-…no dejaba de preguntar por Pairo, está muy triste_

_-lo sé, pero Kurapika también cayó los 10 metros de altura y por milagro de los dioses está sano y salvo; debe descansar_

_-quiere ver a Pairo en cuanto se levante ¿lo llevarás con él?_

_-…sí, creo que es lo mejor…además, debemos hablar con él sobre el compromiso, no podemos retrasarlo más, ya tiene 8 años_

_-es cierto…pero…no contábamos con esto, debemos esperar a que Pairo se recupere para hablar con él, puede tomarlo a mal, sabes que tiene un carácter temperamental…_

_-pero es fiel a sus tradiciones y es suficiente para que acepte_

_-…eso espero…-suspiró cansada_

_Una hora más tarde, Kurapika dormía en medio de sus padres soñando una y otra vez la misma pesadilla._

* * *

><p>Era una noche lluviosa y negra, Neón llevaba más de una hora jugando cartas con Elisa y Senritsu olvidándose del invierno y el mal tiempo. Durante el día la hija de Nostrade había estado planeando cambiar el personal ya que había tenido ciertas riñas con las chicas que se encargaban del ornato de la mansión y no soportaba que fuesen en su contra, además, tenía deseos de comprar muebles, cortinas y alfombras nuevas para darle un nuevo brillo a su hogar, en especial ahora que se acercaba su cumpleaños.<p>

Nada lo consultaba, solo mandaba a hacerlo y esa noche ordenó a Senritsu encargarse de sus nuevos planes para antes de una semana.

La cazadora había entendido bien su nuevo trabajo, quizás podría hacer los cambios en la mansión pero no creía poder contratar 20 nuevas mucamas en 7 días, aunque debía hacerlo, ya conocía los berrinches de la señorita cuando no era complacida.

Cerca de la medianoche, Senritsu se retiró a su habitación constatando que todo estuviera en orden. No le gustaba mucho su trabajo, pero no podía negar que se había encariñado un poco con su jefa e incluso podía decir que era su guardaespaldas por gusto, sin embargo, empezaba a cansarle la situación.

Suspiró poniéndose la pijama y tomó su teléfono notando que tenía una llamada perdida de Kurapika, su jefe y también su buen amigo; el chico se extrañaba cuando estaba en la otra ciudad laborando en la Asociación de Cazadores, ahora como miembro del Zodiaco su empleo requería más tiempo y era muy poco lo que lo veía por la mansión. Esperaba que regresara luego o Neón acabaría llenando su cuarto de ropa nueva para compensar su ausencia.

-… ¿Kurapika?-preguntó al oír que descolgaban el teléfono al otro lado de la línea

-es un poco tarde para llamar ¿no crees?-preguntó él con su voz juvenil resoplando una sonrisa. La mujer se sintió aliviada de oír su buen humor.

-lo siento…estaba ocupada con la señorita ¿Cómo has estado?

-atareado, aquí todo es distinto. Mucho que leer y resumir…pero creo que he estado bien

-¿has conocido gente nueva?

-sí, un par de zodiacos simpáticos…y me encontré con Leorio, no sé si lo recuerdas

-claro, cómo olvidar el tono de su corazón…-sonrió-¿él está bien?

-…ah, ahora está estudiando, lleva horas con ese libro de anatomía

-veo que se esfuerza bastante

-eso es bueno…aunque a veces desearía no tenerlo aquí-susurró soltando una risa descarada

-¡hey, te oí, kuruta!-gritó desde el fondo el chico aludido

Senritsu rió comprendiendo que quizás Leorio era la causa de tan buen ánimo en su amigo, Kurapika era muy distinto cuando se sentía solo o "en familia" y su grupo de amigos, era aquella familia.

-¿Cuándo piensas venir?-le preguntó ella

-…ese es el motivo de mi llamada-contestó su jefe-quizás volveré dentro de una o dos semanas, no estoy seguro

-¿solo vendrás por el fin de semana?

-no; me quedaré más tiempo. El señor Nostrade me llamó y dijo que quería hablar conmigo, por lo que debo quedarme un tiempo más largo, tal vez un mes

-eso es fantástico. La señorita pregunta por ti todos los días, dice que te despedirá si no vienes más seguido

Kurapika sonrió.

-no le digas que iré…-respondió él soltando un bostezo-… ¿Cuándo está de cumpleaños?

-hm…dentro de dos semanas, el día jueves

-ya veo…-razonó-bien, creo que por esas fechas estaré allá… ¿y tú cómo has estado? ¿Has encontrado algo?

-sí, tengo una pista donde puede estar La Partitura

-wow…increíble, ¿Dónde?

-cuando llegues te contaré

-…está bien…-dijo un poco decepcionado-¿saldrás a buscarla?

-en cuanto esté segura de los datos que tengo saldré de aquí

-ah…eso significa que tendré que buscar un reemplazo para tu puesto

-yo buscaré a alguien, no te preocupes

-…qué bien, un peso menos… ¿no hay ninguna novedad?

-nada, todo en orden

-está bien…; me alegra hablarte, nos vemos dentro de poco…cuídate

-adiós, descansa

-…lo intentaré…

Kurapika sonrió esperando a que se colgara la llamada y dejó el teléfono sobre el escritorio echándose hacia atrás en su silla. Leorio había vuelto a concentrarse en su libro y era mejor no molestarlo, había sufrido mucho con el último examen y este parecía ser mucho más difícil.

Se levantó metiendo papeles dentro de carpetas y las ordenó sobre el escritorio antes de dirigirse a la cocina del apartamento de su amigo; le debía bastante viviendo gratis bajo su techo ya que ni siquiera le dejaba pagar la mitad de la renta.

Preparó un café con naranja y lo dejó junto al libro de Leorio sonriéndole antes de dirigirse a su habitación para dormir unas cuantas horas. El día había sido largo y pareciera que la noche con suerte le alcanzaba para pestañear, sin embargo, al oír la risa de una mujer en la calle su mente dio un salto hacia otro pensamiento que había dejado en el olvido, se sorprendió mucho de recordarlo.

Llevó su mano al arete que colgaba de su oreja izquierda. Sonrió penosamente viendo en su mente a quien poseía el otro, algún día lo recuperaría…sí, quizás si sobrevivía podría darse la oportunidad de buscarla o…tal vez la mejor opción era mantener su recuerdo en el olvido, como lo había hecho durante los últimos 7 años de su vida.

Pensando en ello su cabeza dio contra la almohada sin tardar en dormirse para entrar en lo más recóndito de su memoria, donde Lira dormía en su pasado; dulce, fiel, valiente y tierna, la esposa ideal que sus padres habían buscado para él.

**_*-* espero les haya gustado y sinceramente, ahora que lo pienso :C quizas me demore en terminarla, asi que creo que me despediré de FF en marzo e.e_**

**_Los amo, besos desde Chile n.n_**


	2. Promesa

_***w* ay, chicas, gracias por los reviews! Que bueno que les haya gustado jijijij bueno, aquí va el segundo cap :D**_

**2. Promesa**

_Como todas las tardes del último mes, Kurapika estaba en casa de Pairo, acompañándolo en su habitación para hacer más amena su licencia. El rubio no lo demostraba, pero se sentía fatalmente culpable por las repercusiones que el accidente había tenido en su amigo: había perdido bastante capacidad visual y habían creído que no podría caminar, pero era fuerte y sus piernas poco a poco recuperaban la movilidad gracias a los doctores que lo visitaban cada mañana. Kurapika sentía que tenía que pagar una deuda muy grande y lo haría de alguna forma, aún no sabía cómo pero lograría curar a Pairo ya que él había arriesgado su vida por la suya y ello no tenía precio._

_Esa tarde el castaño estaba muy callado y cansado ya que al fin se había puesto de pie caminando algunos minutos, seguramente se quedaría dormido dentro de poco, además, su amigo estaba enfrascado en un libro de hierbas medicinales intentando ocultar la preocupación que había en sus ojos. El día anterior no lo había visitado y en menos de un día su expresión había cambiado radicalmente, no sabía si tenía rabia o pena en sus ojos pero seguramente no le agradaba la idea que tenía en su cabeza._

_-¿Por qué estás triste?-le preguntó dando un bostezo_

_-…no lo estoy-respondió Kurapika sin quitar los ojos del libro_

_-lo estás, te conozco… ¿Por qué no viniste ayer?_

_-me quedé dormido, lo siento_

_-mientes_

_-…no_

_-sí, porque te sonrojas cuando mientes_

_Kurapika resopló pasándose las manos frías por la cara y dejó el libro a un lado antes de sentarse a los pies de la cama de su amigo._

_-me voy a casar_

_La declaración del rubio hizo que Pairo se sorprendiera y luego se echase a reír como jamás en la vida retorciéndose del dolor que le producía esforzarse para soltar carcajadas._

_-…es en serio…-dijo Kurapika con molestia mirándolo fijamente-por eso no vine ayer, mi papá me dijo que estaba todo planificado para dentro de 7 años…será en mi cumpleaños número 15_

_-oh…-pronunció obligándose a creerle por el tono de su voz y la expresión en su rostro-pero…se supone que ya no hay matrimonios arreglados desde la generación del abuelo_

_-lo sé; pero papá me explicó que era un ocasión especial para la unión de nuestra tribu con la del otro lado del río_

_-¿los Sao? _

_-…sí…el jefe de los Sao tiene una hija un año menor que yo y…es un buen amigo de mi padre; lo arreglaron en cuanto nació…ella_

_-ah… ¿no puedes negarte?_

_-no lo haré aunque quiera. Supongo que me corresponde arriesgar mi felicidad por el resto de mi gente ¿no?_

_-es injusto_

_-lo sé_

_-¿al menos es linda…?_

_-no la conozco, ni siquiera me interesa…aunque si todo esto se cumple, seré nombrado jefe de la tribu Sao_

_-wow…es fantástico, podrás hacer lo que quieras_

_-hasta que el padre de la niña se muera no puedo hacer nada, estaré viejo cuando alcance su lugar_

_-¿y vivirás al otro lado del río?_

_-no…-sonrió-le dije a papá que aceptaba solo si podía seguir viviendo aquí y no se opuso, yo puedo decidir dónde vivir_

_-qué bien, no quería que te fueras_

_-no pensaba abandonarte_

_-¿y cuándo verás a tu prometida?_

_-¡no la llames así…!-se levantó molesto y con los colores en el rostro_

_-pero…es tu prometida… ¿o prefieres llamarla novia?_

_-…no, Pairo…ella no existe para mí_

_-¿sabes al menos cómo se llama?_

_-Lira_

_-…Lira…lindo nombre_

_-sí, pero puede que sea muy fea…y estaré obligado a casarme con ella…y tener hijos con ella…-agregó sintiendo el enorme peso que tenía sobre sus hombros-…Pairo… ¿y si me escapo?_

_-no podrás, los guardianes del bosque te encontrarán…-rió_

_-…hm…al menos tengo 7 años para hacer lo que quiera…-sonrió volviendo a sentarse-mañana iré a verla…estoy nervioso ¿y si es una niña mala y fea? Me conoces, no podré fingir que me gusta_

_-¿puedo ser tu padrino de bodas?-sonrió ganándose una mirada fría y cortante de su mejor amigo_

_-…prefiero no volver a tocar el tema, solo de pensarlo me espanta…-suspiró con tristeza-yo quería ser libre…y salir del bosque, pero ahora ya no podré hacer nada…-lloriqueó_

_-pero tu nombre quedará en el Pergamino Sagrado…debe ser increíble, fuiste elegido por los dioses…-le dijo con ojos brillantes-tienes mucha suerte, Kurapika_

_-…yo no le llamaría suerte, Pairo… ¡es una desgracia!_

_-al menos ya tienes novia…yo no creo que alguien se fije en mí cuando sea mayor, menos ahora…-susurró mirándose a sí mismo_

_El rubio volvió a sentirse culpable y olvidó su pequeño gran dilema dándose cuenta que el problema de su mejor amigo era aún mayor._

_Cerca de las 9 de la noche, Kurapika regresó a su casa luego de comer junto a la familia de Pairo. No dijo nada mientras sus padres discutían la forma correcta de presentarlo ante la tribu hermana, el chico solo los miraba creyendo que la formalidad de su padre era la adecuada aunque la espontaneidad de su madre no dejaba de encantarlo, quizás él era una mezcla entre ambos. No encontraba sentido a preparase tanto si solo tenía que saludar a la hija del jefe Sao y no le interesaba en lo más mínimo si era o no aceptado por la chica, sabía que era menor que él y por lo tanto, debía entender mucho menos el arreglo que se había hecho "para su bien". _

_Decidió ir a dormir, sería más productivo que oír las ideas de sus padres, ellos nunca se pondrían de acuerdo y Kurapika no sabía cómo afrontar la pena que le daba ser utilizado según la conveniencia de su pueblo, no le importaba haber sido elegido por los dioses ni cumplir un rol tan importante, se sabía un niño y deseaba la libertad que merecía a su edad, sin embargo, ya habían cortado sus alas desde antes que tuviera conciencia y no sabía si llorar o resignarse. _

_Aquella noche ganaron las lágrimas._

_Horas más tarde, al otro lado del fuerte río, Lira despertó mirando el techo de su casa. No tenía sueño y los nervios no le dejaban ni siquiera respirar con normalidad. Se removió en las sábanas y clavó sus ojos en el tatuaje que tenía en su muñeca izquierda, símbolos de sus antepasados que le habían sido gravados al nacer y que indicaban su alta estirpe, había nacido hija del jefe de su tribu y ese día conocería a quien le procedería. Toda su vida su madre se había preocupado de enseñarle bien repitiendo la misma frase: "debes ser una buena mujer, esposa y madre; y para eso necesitas incluso saber doblar calcetines". No le molestaba, tenía 7 años y entendía su rol dentro de la comarca, estaba preparada para recibir a cualquier tipo de hombre si su padre decía que le convenía. No había preguntado sobre el chico, solo sabía que era mayor que ella y que las familias eran amigas por un parentesco en la antigüedad. Nunca había sentido la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera, siempre había estado bajo órdenes de sus padres para pronto estar bajo las órdenes de su prometido, debía hacer lo que él dijese, nada de tutearlo, debía tratarlo con respeto y nunca mantenerle la mirada o se consideraba una falta de respeto; no debía despertarlo pero siempre servir el desayuno antes del amanecer, no podía opinar sobre sus ideas porque el jefe de la tribu siempre tenía la razón y jamás, por ningún motivo, besarle. Con otras cientos de reglas había aprendido a vivir como Xam, su madre y Lira nunca había sonreído, porque no le era permitido divertirse, debía ocupar su tiempo en aprender laboras de esposa y no de niña. No había infancia para la hija del jefe._

_Dio un respingo al oír a su madre levantarse para preparar el desayuno, el sol estaba a punto de salir y no había tiempo. _

_Xam entró a su alcoba destapándola para cogerla de un brazo y llevarla al agua caliente, le indicó que lavara bien su cabello y se perfumara bastante para dar una buena impresión. _

_Lira suspiró ya cansada, podía ver en los ojos de la mujer el nerviosismo que corría por todo el lugar; si no le gustaba al chico kuruta, el compromiso debía cumplirse de todas formas pero las relaciones no serían tan distendidas como ahora. La chica lo tenía claro, afirmar a todo lo que dijera él y siempre mirar sus zapatos._

_Xam dedicaría toda la mañana a peinar y vestir a su hija. La niña no era fea, mas, tampoco una extraordinaria belleza. Tenía el cabello lacio y castaño oscuro hasta los hombros donde se le formaban suaves ondas, sus ojos eran color lila azulado tan profundos como el mar y sus labios eran finos como los de una princesa, su tez blanca le daba un tono enfermo y deprimido que ni siquiera el rubor podía corregir, en realidad, era la expresión triste de su mirada y su boca lo que la deslucía._

_Ya cerca del mediodía Lira salió de su alcoba hacia la sala de entrada. Estaban sus padres saludando a dos jóvenes de la tribu del otro lado del río. La niña no quería mirar, sabía que la silueta que estaba tras ellos debía ser su prometido, no tenía deseos de verlo, sentía que su vida se acortaba más y más. Sin embargo, Xam no tardó en tomarla de la mano y ponerla justo en frente del muchacho que era un poco más alto que su hija. _

_Kurapika suspiró, no sabía si saludarla, hacer una reverencia, tomarle la mano o simplemente mirarla a los ojos. Se sorprendió que ella estuviese mirando hacia abajo todo el tiempo, pensó que tal vez a ella tampoco le gustaba esta idea y no quería mirarlo a la cara, no se imaginaba que Lira moría de ganas por ver sus ojos, solo podía notar que era rubio y delgado, además, los movimientos de sus manos le indicaban que estaba nervioso._

_Los padres seguían conversando y riendo, felices que al fin pudiese concretarse su sueño de unir familiar y culturas, mientras, los dos niños, frente a frente, no sabían qué hacer. Era un tema de adultos del que no querían ser parte._

_Kurapika se agachó un poco buscando su mirada y sonrió al encontrar los ojos lila de la niña quien se apartó de inmediato evadiendo su mirada aunque se había sorprendido un poco de los ojos azules del chico y su rostro bondadoso, era un buen niño, se veía en sus mirada radiante y jovial._

_Al contrario de lo que ella pensaba, él no se decepcionó y se sintió aliviado de tener una prometida linda y bien educada._

* * *

><p>La ojivioleta tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa indecisa sobre su decisión. Era una buena idea trabajar para gente rica pero no le gustaba ser de la servidumbre, pero estaba sin dinero y lo necesitaba para viajar de vuelta a casa. Había gastado mucho de su propia dote y se sabía en problemas desde el día en que huyó de casa.<p>

Suspiró resignada y se cogió el cabello castaño en una coleta antes de levantarse hacia el teléfono.

Aún estaba nerviosa cuando la mujer contestó al otro lado de la línea:

-buenos días

-…_Iney…_-respondió instintivamente-perdón, buenos días…-carraspeó aclarando su idioma-habla Lira Vidts, la chica que llamaron ayer por la tarde para el puesto de mucama

-…ah, hola…sí, la señorita Senritsu dijo que usted estaba pre-seleccionada ¿vendrá a la entrevista?

-sí, sí…quería confirmar

-muy bien, la esperamos hoy a las 20:00 horas, el jefe hablará con usted

-está bien…-suspiró más nerviosa mirando su brazo tatuado

-que tenga buen día, adiós

Lira dejó el teléfono a un lado y volvió a sentarse frente al pequeño buró que tenía junto a su cama en el cuartito que arrendaba. Sentía que ya no podía caer más bajo en su humillación. Ya veía el rostro severo de su madre al verla regresar avergonzada de su actuar y a su padre castigándola por haberle faltado el respeto por una causa perdida.

Suspiró nuevamente hundida en su pena, su sueño había acabado y la vida que alguna vez imaginó se derrumbaba ante sus ojos gritándole descaradamente que había creído una utopía.

Decidió darse ánimos, volvía a creer que había nacido para obedecer órdenes y su aventura como mucama sería la última antes de exiliarse nuevamente a su tribu Sao donde no sería condecorada como una mujer valiente por haberse enfrentado a la civilización, al contrario, sería humillada el resto de su vida por haber huido detrás de su prometido.

Soltó una risa dándose cuenta que aún llevaba el arcillo en su oreja derecha, no lo dudó un segundo y lo lanzó al piso echándose a llorar sobre su buró. Nada tenía sentido si lo único que le daba brillo a su vida había desaparecido por completo sin ninguna intención de regresar a ella.

Sus ojos lila volvían a tomar aquel tono triste y deprimido mientras los sollozos amargaban su boca recordándole a sí misma 11 años atrás, cuando creía que su misión no era más que escuchar y asentir ¿Cómo desprenderse de quien le había enseñado a sonreír y valorar su propia existencia?

Luego de llorar una hora más, decidió alistarse para su entrevista, llevaría su mejor traje que no era más que un vestido de franela verde con una cinta blanca en su cintura, zapatos bajos color negro y el cabello suelto; también llevaba algunas cintas en su muñeca izquierda para ocultar los símbolos kuruta de su piel.

Se preparó una sopa individual para llenar su estómago y mató el tiempo buscando el arete que había tirado, no era lo primera vez que lo hacía y aunque se regañaba a sí misma por buscar el arcillo una y otra vez, era el único objeto al que se sentía atada, podía dejar todo lo poco que tenía pero ese arete jamás.

-te encontré…-sonrió de bruces en el suelo con el brazo estirado bajo la cama. Una extraña emoción se coló en ella cuando volvió a colgárselo a la oreja derecha, era como volver a tener un poco de esperanza.

Demoró un poco en decidirse a salir, pero no podía seguir retrasándose y con todo el valor que le impulsaba su voluntad salió del pequeño cuartito que ocupaba hacia la mansión Nostrade.

Iba de prisa por la calle, solía hacerlo cuando iba sola. No le gustaba mirar a la gente, no le agradaba para nada la vida de ciudad aunque con el tiempo se había acostumbrado un poco y podía avanzar sin temor a chocar con cada persona que se cruzaba en su camino.

Tardó cerca de media hora en llegar a la mansión, le sorprendió lo gigantesca que era, jamás había visto una casa tan grande ni mucho menos con un jardín del tamaño de un bosque. Mientras caminaba por el sendero que llevaba a la puerta principal creía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a lloverle dinero de los árboles. Mirando los cerezos por poco tropezó en la escalinata de la entrada.

Un viejo mayordomo la recibió llevándola a un salón al fondo de la primera planta, Lira se impresionaba a cada paso que daba, no estaba en una casa sino en un palacio, quizás toda su tribu cabía dentro. No sabía si exclamar de admiración o de terror por la hipocresía que olía en el ambiente.

Ya dentro del salón, se encontró con algunas chicas unos años mayores que ella, llevaban lindos vestidos y una que otra parecía ser de su misma clase social ¿acaso el resto de mujeres finas postulaban al mismo puesto de mucama? ¿Tanto era el poder de aquella familia?

Se sentó en un silloncito lo más oculta posible llevando la mano a su arete como si le diera tranquilidad, se sentía pequeña y discriminada, seguramente no le darían el puesto y tendría que buscar otro medio para ganar dinero.

-hola…-le dijo una de las chicas que vestía _normal_ como ella

-…hola…-respondió por lo bajo

-soy Betsy ¿también vienes para ser empleada?

-necesito el dinero

-yo también-le sonrió con simpatía-supe que despidieron a todo el personal solo porque la jefa tuvo una discusión con una mucama ¿no crees que exageró?

-siendo jefa puede hacer lo que quiera ¿no?

-…no, fue injusto-frunció el ceño-¿cómo te llamas?

-Lira

-¿Lira…? No era de la ciudad ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué lo dices…?-preguntó ocultando inconscientemente su brazo tatuado que delataba su identidad

-por la forma en que llegaste, además…el resto son hijas de millonarios, increíble ¿no?

Ambas llevaron sus ojos a la puerta cuando una diminuta y regordeta figura apareció en el salón. Traía un vestido con adorno en el cuello y hombros mientras sus dientes sobresalientes restaban atención a su dulce voz. Lira supo que se trataba de Senritsu, la mujer que la había aceptado para la segunda postulación, nunca la había imaginado de esa forma.

De pronto la mujer pareció evaluarlas con la mirada y en efecto, con gyo en sus ojos detectaba cada gesto e intención en sus auras hasta que al fin tuvo la decisión tomada respecto a aquel grupo.

* * *

><p>Leorio bostezó echándose de espaldas en el sofá, ya podía oler el té de manzana que Kurapika estaba preparando en la cocina y olor a tostadas con mantequilla, era la mejor merienda luego de una mañana copada de trabajo y estudio. Nada más relajante que llegar a su apartamento sin tener que cocinar, no le pedía a su amigo que le ayudara con la renta pero sabía que podría despreocuparse de los quehaceres hogareños durante un tiempo y con eso bastaba para hacerlo sentir feliz.<p>

-está servido

Se levantó de un salto y corrió a sentarse alrededor de la mesita que había junto al ventanal en frente de la cocina.

-… ¿pasa algo?-preguntó al notarlo más silencioso de lo común

-¿puedo confesarte una cosa?-preguntó apoyándose en su mano con tono melancólico

-eso es raro…pero…supongo que sí

-tengo una prometida y quiero encontrarla. He estado pensando en ella varios días y me gustaría saber qué está haciendo

Leorio escupió el té que había sorbido y se levantó tosiendo al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡qué dijiste…!-se alarmó apoyando las manos en la mesa para mirarlo a la cara-¿es una broma?…-rió-es lo más gracioso que me has dicho

-¿tengo cara de estar bromeando?-preguntó con un dejo de molestia-… ¿lo ves? Por eso no te cuento mis cosas, exageras todo…eres un paranoico

-no soy un paranoico-rió volviendo a sentarse-…solo que…lo que acabas de decir…es extraño, si me hablas de una "prometida", significa que tienes una novia o algo por el estilo y…sinceramente nunca creí que te interesaran las mujeres

-¡qué insinúas…!-se defendió con histeria

-…no lo sé, como siempre estás pensando en el trabajo y en otras cosas. No se me hace fácil imaginarte en ese tipo de situaciones…y no estoy diciendo que crea que eres…raro…o algo por el estilo. Simplemente es extraño.

Kurapika respiró hondamente conteniendo los deseos de apuñalarlo con el cuchillo de la mantequilla. Leorio había dicho demasiadas ofensas en pocos minutos y se sentía muy humillado.

-no estás molesto ¿verdad…?-Leorio lo miró con ojos suplicantes

-tú qué crees…-el rubio frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos-…la razón por la que no me fijo en mujeres es por lo que te acabo de contar-dijo con los ojos cerrados y la respiración ardiente-…no es ningún motivo morboso como podrías creer

Un silencio un tanto incómodo se formó en medio del sonido de cucharas y pan crujiente. Kurapika estaba furioso, no podía ocultarlo y Leorio no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, quizás se había pasado de la raya al reconocer que lo había creído "raro" por su poco interés en el lado femenino. Estaba avergonzado de su mentalidad vulgar.

-…ya veo… ¿y cómo se llama?-preguntó luego de un hondo suspiro

-Lira, de la familia Vidts. La comprometieron conmigo el día que nació…-habló más tranquilo mirando su té

-¿y te gustaba?

-…tenía 9 años, no comprendía bien de lo que se trataba…pero…cuando me despedí de ella, créeme que la quería

-¿cuándo fue la última vez que la vista?

-hace 7 años

-¿7 años…? ¿No crees que es demasiado?

-no. Le prometí que volvería por ella…y mis sentimientos le han sido fieles durante todo este tiempo

-…oh…impresionante ¿pero estás seguro?

-claro que sí. Ahora que lo pienso…-sonrió con ojos dulces-es como si estuviera en medio de un puente colgante con el vacío bajo mis pies y Lira me esperara al otro lado. Siempre lo he visto así

-¿Por qué nunca nos hablaste de ella?

-porque la había olvidado. De pronto la recordé hace unos días

-mi abuelita siempre decía, cuando te acuerdas de alguien es porque están pensando en ti o…volverás a ver a esa persona

-¿volver a verla…?-sonrió-…no sería capaz de mirarla a la cara. No soy lo que ella recuerda y no cambiaría mis decisiones por volver a su lado. Solo quiero saber si está viva, es todo.

Leorio sonrió. Leía las intenciones de su amigo en sus ojos ¿buscar a una chica solo para saber si vive? Era una estupidez. Kurapika la buscaba porque necesitaba volver a casa y seguramente, esa mujer, era lo más cercano a un hogar que tenía, quizás, la única persona a la que podría llamar "familia". En el fondo de su corazón se sintió conmovido, había veces como aquella en que Kurapika dejaba ver corazón infantil lleno de esperanza, fingía ser fuerte y estable, mas, no dejaba de buscar la oportunidad de volver a su pasado aunque su mente supiera que no la obtendría. No era más que un niño forzado a actuar como adulto.

**_lo sé, lo sé :D es la primera vez que escribo a Kurapika enamorado desde el principio jejejeje pero bueno, me estoy dando ciertos gustos con esta historia e.e espero que no les moleste :D  
><em>**

**_Besos desde Chile. Gracias Sofi, Taikano, Shiba y Cata por leer!_**

**_:)_**


	3. En la mansión

_**Hola otra vez n.n me he entusiasmado un poco y escrito mucho jajajaja por ello actualizo nuevamente n.n**_

_**Una cosa: He cambiado el nombre de la historia por la ayuda que me dio Diego en su review :D gracias**_

**3. En la mansión**

Desde aquella tarde, cuando Senritsu la aceptó como nueva sirvienta junto a Betsy, Lira se vio obligada a recorrer toda la mansión para reconocer su nuevo lugar de trabajo. Le parecía estar viviendo un sueño dentro de aquel palacio, nunca había visto tanta riqueza acumulada y tuvo cierto temor, si llegaba a romper o maltratar algún objeto no bastaría toda una vida de adeudo para reponerlo, sin embargo, no le quedaba otra alternativa ya que ni siquiera tenía estudios titulados y en el mundo en el que se había entrometido, no servía más que de criada.

Una mujer llamada Zarina de unos 40 años, alta, regordeta y de rostro amable las conducía por los pasillos presentándoles a las muchachas que se cruzaban en su camino. Ella les contaba que solo faltaba un par de servidores más para completar el personal y que durante la mañana se les indicaría las habitaciones de las que estarían encargadas.

-…la próxima semana es el cumpleaños de la señorita Nostrade-les dijo caminando por las escaleras que conducían a sus propias habitación en un ala apartada de la mansión-…ustedes también deberán ayudar en la cocina o a servir a los invitados. Recuerden que no deben involucrarse más allá de lo que les interesa

Ambas chicas asintieron silenciosas.

-pueden descansar por ahora o ir a buscar alguna pertenencia si lo desean-agregó Zarina-…está prohibido molestar a la señorita Neón

Lira suspiró y entró a la habitación que le habían asignado, no le molestaba compartirla con Betsy, al contrario, al menos llevaba algunas horas hablando con ella y parecía una chica sincera aunque un poco torpe y débil. Se echó sobre la cama junto a la ventana e hizo caso omiso a los alegatos de su compañera de alcoba que también deseaba aquel lugar para dormir. Su mente estaba en otro lugar, divagando con el aroma que había sentido al caminar por el parte central de la mansión donde había solo cuatro habitaciones; podía confundir su percepción con una ilusión pero aquel olor a frutos silvestres le pertenecía a solo una persona de todas las que conocía. Podría reconocerlo sin problemas y aunque su razón la hacía comprender que solo había sido medio segundo, su corazón e intuición le decían que no se equivocaba.

-…estoy cansada…-escuchó a Betsy sentándose a su lado-Zarina dijo que podíamos pedir lo que quisiéramos para comer ¿qué quieres?

-no tengo hambre

-oh, vamos Lira…llevamos horas aquí sin probar bocado ¿en verdad no tienes hambre?

-no, pero ¿Por qué no pides tú?

-me da vergüenza ir sola. Acompáñame

-lo siento, estoy cansada

Betsy reprochó y se acurrucó a los pies de la cama con ojos tristes.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-le preguntó a Lira con curiosidad

-necesito dinero para volver a mi país

-oh… ¿de dónde vienes?

-Rukuso

-…wow, eso está muy lejos, miles de kilómetros al oeste… ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-me escapé

-¿de verdad…? Yo también huí de casa, no soportaba a mis padres y su idea de que estudiase en la universidad ¿Por qué huiste tú?

-…buscaba a alguien

-¿alguien…?-Betsy sonrió emocionada-¿a quién?

Pero Lira no respondió el sonido de la brisa en los árboles junto a su ventana la hicieron apartarse del mundo real. Extrañaba su hogar y empezaba a gustar la idea de regresar a casa aunque no deseaba vivir exiliada en un lugar aparte del bosque, mas, no había nada más que hacer.

* * *

><p><em>-papá ¿puedo invitar a Lira?-preguntó Kurapika dando un bostezo<em>

_-claro, pero debes pedir permiso a sus padres_

_-…está bien…-sonrió acomodándose en el regazo del hombre de cabello castaño al que tanto admiraba_

_-¿te has llevado bien con ella?_

_-sí, pero es muy callada y no me mira…es como si no le gustara ¿crees que le guste, papá?_

_-¿Por qué no?-rió _

_-no lo sé…-se levantó de hombros-al menos a mí me agrada…aunque…me gustaría que fuese más alegre_

_-¿Por qué no intentas animarla, eh? Cuando vayas a verla procura hacerla sonreír_

_-lo intentaré_

_-…ahora ve a dormir, es tarde_

_-no quiero…-volvió a bostezar con los ojos llorosos_

_-¿quieres que te cargue como cuando eras un bebé?_

_-no…-se negó mientras su padre se levantaba el sofá tomándolo en brazos como un recién nacido-…papá…-rió_

_-soy capaz de cantarte al oído_

_-tú nunca cantas_

_-te encantaba que lo hiciera-le sonrió-…y tu madre te ponía caras feas para hacerte reír_

_El rubio sonrió abrazándolo fuertemente mientras lo llevaban a su habitación._

_-mañana no te acompañaremos…y nos tendrás muy preocupados-le decía Papá-cuídate mucho ¿quieres? Si llevas a Pairo, recuerda que no puede correr ni esforzarse demasiado…-agregó acomodándolo sobre la cama_

_-lo sé, papá…-bostezó viendo un par de ojos castaños verlo con preocupación_

_-si no te sientes capaz de cruzar el río por ti mismo, no dudes en llamarme…estaré atento ¿está bien?_

_-…sí…-dijo con un poco de tedio. Papá siempre se tomaba las cosas de forma tan grave-estaré bien y a Pairo no le pasará nada; yo lo cuidaré_

_-…confío en ti. Buenas noches_

_Kurapika le sonrió para darle seguridad y luego de recibir el abrazo cariñoso de cada noche, se acomodó en la cama mirando hacia la ventana. Le daba un poco de miedo cruzar el río sin ayuda, tendría que subir aquel puente colgante y ayudar a su mejor amigo a caminar lentamente ya que, a pesar de haberse recuperado, no estaba completamente estable y se cansaba con rapidez. No era un peso para el rubio esperarlo, al contrario, le hacía bien detenerse y observar, solía ir siempre muy rápido y chocaba con todo en su camino, en cambio ahora, empezaba a mirar las cosas de forma distinta. _

_Sin darse cuenta se había dormido profundamente observando un par de estrellas titilantes, al abrir los ojos Mamá lo tironeaba de un brazo para obligarlo a desayunar una bandeja enorme llena de frutas, pan y leche. Quiso alegar que era demasiado pero luego recordó que debía tener bastante energía, sin embargo, su pequeño estómago soportó un poco más de la mitad._

_Cuando al fin convenció a su madre que había comido lo suficiente se levantó para vestirse e ir a buscar a Pairo, sin él no iría a ningún lado. _

_-jovencito ¿dónde vas?-la mujer rubia lo detuvo a medio camino cogiéndolo de la manga de su traje_

_-…a buscar a Pairo-dijo su hijo _

_-¿ordenaste tu habitación?_

_-sí_

_-¿le diste de comer a Pety? _

_-…ah…no_

_-hazlo y puedes salir_

_Kurapika resopló con impaciencia y corrió al patio en busca de su avestruz enana. Era un animal feo y un poco torpe, pero el niño lo quería mucho y solía jugar con él durante las mañanas, si bien cuando era aún menor casi no se desprendía del pequeño ave, a su edad ya casi no lo veía más que para alimentarlo aunque seguía apreciándolo por ser su primer amigo._

_Media hora después, luego de dejarse abrazar y besar por su madre, logró salir de casa en busca de Pairo. Estaba emocionado de salir de la tribu sin la compañía de un adulto y deseaba compartir la emoción con él, sin embargo, solo con llegar a casa de su mejor amigo comprendió que no todo sería como él esperaba._

_-…no podrá acompañarte-le dijo la madre de Pairo mientras lo acompañaba al interior de la casa_

_-¿Por qué?-se preocupó viéndola hacia arriba_

_-amaneció con mucha fiebre y dice que no puede ver bien. Su padre fue a buscar al médico, creo que no podrá salir algunos días_

_-…oh… ¿puedo verlo?_

_-preferiría que no…-ella intentó sonreírle amable-ven más tarde_

_Kurapika asintió bajando la mirada y la abrazó en son de despedida, dejó un mensaje escrito para su amigo y salió en dirección al río. No quería volver a su casa, si lo hacía, Mamá estaría feliz pero Papá le preguntaría por qué y no quería contestar que sin Pairo toda aventura era aburrida._

_Respiró hondo dándose valor y cogió ambas cuerdas del puente colgante que estaba a 30 metros sobre el río. No miraría hacia abajo o el vértigo no le dejaría avanzar más._

_Caminaba a paso fuerte y seguro comiendo una de las manzanas que su madre había metido en su bolso sin que se diera cuenta, quería sentirse tranquilo y despreocupado pero la fría brisa que golpeaba sus mejillas y echaba su cabello hacia atrás, le daba la sensación de estar en la punta de una montaña nevada de la que podría caer en cualquier momento._

_En medio de su camino notó una figura femenina al otro lado, como siempre parecía estar mirándose los zapatos y no podía verla a la cara, pero esta vez llevaba un lindo vestido blanco con símbolos aguamarina que combinaban con el prendedor celeste sobre su cabeza que él mismo le había regalado un par de días atrás._

_-¡Lira…!-la llamó con una sonrisa saludándola con la mano_

_La chica sonrió sin mirarlo y se acercó a la orilla del puente._

_Kurapika intentó correr hacia ella pero la inestabilidad de su suelo lo hizo andar con más cuidado, ella se había sentado en una roca procurando mantenerse erguida y ocultar su nerviosismo. Al igual que él por primera vez se acercaba a su frontera sin la compañía de adultos. Luego de un mes conociéndose poco a poco, estaban obligados a acompañarse a todas partes aunque esta era la primera ocasión en que se veían a solas._

_Cuando llegó hasta ella tropezó torpemente cayendo de rodillas frente a los zapatitos blancos de la niña, se sorprendió que Lira le tendiera la mano para levantarlo y aunque no se puso de pie, solo se acomodó mirándola hacia arriba, no dejaba de avergonzarse un poco. Los ojos violeta de la sao eran muy profundos y si necesitaba caminar a esa altura todo el tiempo para verlos, lo haría._

_-¿no se hizo daño?-preguntó ella con mucha timidez evadiendo el par de pupilas azules que la investigaban desvergonzadamente_

_-…estoy bien-le sonrió Kurapika cogiendo fuertemente su mano para levantarse de un salto_

_Lira se soltó de él volviendo a inclinar su cabeza, pero el rubio no la dejó y le levantó el mentón obligándola a mirarlo a la cara. Durante algunos minutos se mantuvieron así, el niño no estaba dispuesto a seguir con esa maldita actitud que lo aburría; más que una novia, la quería de amiga y no conocía amigos que no se miraran a los ojos, sin embargo, los ojos violeta llenos de lágrimas de la chica lo asustaron y se alejó pidiendo disculpas. Había sido muy rudo._

_-lo siento, Lira_

_-…no tiene que pedirme disculpas-sollozó ella queriendo reprimirse pero el temor que sentía era mucho mayor. Nunca había sentido una mirada tan poderosa sobre la suya y temblaba de pies a cabeza_

_-¡no, no llores…!-se alarmó dejando caer su bolsito para intentar consolarla-Lira, por favor…no llores…no quise asustarte. Perdóname_

_Y de pronto, como si su pesadilla no pudiese ser peor, la chica vio a Kurapika en el suelo pidiéndole perdón con la cabeza casi chocando con las rocas. Lloró aún más y retrocedió con miedo a que su madre estuviese espiándola; realmente no sabía qué hacer. El niño tampoco sabía si hacía lo correcto o solo el ridículo pero al menos, luego de un instante, los sollozos de su prometida cesaron y pudo ponerse de pie. Ella no lo miraba-como siempre- y parecía estar llorando en silencio, mas, ya no se apartaba de él cuando se le acercaba._

_-haremos un trato-le dijo acomodándose el bolsito cruzado sobre su traje azul_

_-solo deme órdenes y las cumpliré_

_Lira agachó aún más la cabeza sin notar la expresión de extremo enfado de Kurapika, el chico curvó su boca hacia abajo con el ceño fruncido y rebuscó en medio de sus bolsillos el obsequio que Mamá había hecho para ella._

_-ten_

_La voz fría del muchacho hizo que Lira diera un respingo y se giró hacia él recibiendo la brusca entrega de la cajita de madera con hilos de plata enlazados._

_-…quiero que seas mi amiga y no mi mascota. No soy tu dueño, eres libre de aceptarme o negarme. No quiero casarme con alguien como tú, quiero que seas sincera y me mires a los ojos cuando te hablo…_

_Lira temblaba, sus ojos lloraba y sus manos trémulas apenas podían sostener la bella cajita que contenía un par aretes._

_-cuando te sientas valiente, ven a verme…-dijo él sin mirarla mientras dirigía su caminar hacia el puente colgante-si eres capaz de entregarme uno de los arcillos y de no agachar la cabeza mientras me hablas, aceptaré seguir contigo…de lo contrario, puedes irte a vivir como virgen exiliada…_

_Kurapika no volteó a verla llorar, realmente odiaba la forma en que había sido criada, no quería sentirse superior a ella y aunque sus palabras habían sido frías, duras e incluso cabía la posibilidad de no volver a verla, sabía que Lira aprendería aquella lección a fuerza de reto. La conocía poco pero estaba seguro que detrás de aquellas orbes violeta se escondía un carácter fuerte y decidido, y de _esa_ Lira se quería enamorar._

* * *

><p>Betsy se sintió desanimada, Senritsu le había ordenado a Lira encargarse de las habitaciones principales en la segunda planta mientras ella estaría en la cocina. Era cierto que la chica no hablaba mucho y cuando lo hacía era como charlar con el viento, pero ya habían pasado una noche juntas y la consideraba lo más parecido a una amiga en aquella enorme mansión. La extrañaría mucho durante las horas de trabajo, además, las viejas cocineras no se veían muy amigables.<p>

Zarina era quien las había acompañado dándoles sus uniformes y algunas indicaciones especiales. Lira la oía atentamente mientras pasaban por el frente del cuarto de Neón Nostrade, debía captar cada instrucción para intentar no perder el empleo, ya había estado una vez de criada y no había servido ni siquiera un día por su torpeza en cargar objetos pesados. No había nacido para ello.

-la señorita Senritsu ha dicho que confía mucho en ti-le dijo Zarina sorprendiéndola un poco-por eso, a pesar de tu poca experiencia y edad te ha dado una tarea delicada como esta. Estas cuatro habitaciones deben estar siempre limpias y ordenadas pero si llegase a perderse un papel, un lápiz que sea necesario para algunos de los jefes, estás despedida. Tu labor es solo quitar el polvo, tender las camas, mantener la ropa limpia ¿comprendes?

La chica asintió.

-escucha…-Zarina suspiró con tono maternal colocando una tierna mano en la mejilla de la muchacha. Verla tan joven y frágil le hacía confiar demasiado en sus ojos tristes, quizás Senritsu había sentido lo mismo-…en esta casa verás cosas que no te agradarán, intercambios que no te gustarán para nada. Te advierto que no es lo que parece…-volvió a suspirar-si llegase a pasarte algo, no lo sé, alguien te dijera algo inapropiado o te insultara, no tarde en avisarme ¿está bien?

-…sí, lo entiendo

-mira…la habitación del fondo es del jefe de la guardia, cuando está en casa suele ordenar sus cosas y no hay mucho problema pero últimamente no pasa más de dos días en la mansión y se va de viaje, recuerda no mover un libro, ni siquiera un papel de su lugar ¿sí? Y haz como él, también es un muchacho joven…pero no se mete en problemas, él solo hace su trabajo sin entrometerse con el resto

-¿a qué se refiere con "el resto"?

Zarina le sonrió con amabilidad y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

-ya lo entenderás…-le dijo casi con resignación-solo cumple tu tarea y no escuches a los extraños que se aparecen por aquí

Lira asintió enérgicamente y miró su uniforme con pena, su madre la golpearía fuertemente si la viera en el lugar de una simple mucama, pero no había remedio y debía trabajar.

Sabía que el primer cuarto era de Neón, el segundo de su padre, el tercero de Senritsu y el último del jefe de la guardia. Su corazón latía fuertemente pues había pasado por aquella puesta cuando sintió aquel aroma familiar.

Rápidamente sus pies se encaminaron hacia allá mientras observaba que nadie estuviese espiando y fingiendo que entraría a ordenar se encerró en la habitación respirando nuevamente aquel perfume silvestre mezclado con polvo y limón del árbol junto al balcón.

Observó atentamente la cama hecha, el librero desordenado con gruesos libros encima, al lado y en las esquinas del cuarto. Un escritorio atestado de papeles-más libros- y un montón de ropa doblada en una silla junto al ventanal. Estaba sorprendida, era cierto que todo estaba limpio pero los libros se llenaban de polvo y el desorden opacaba la limpieza de la alcoba.

Lira se adelantó hacia la mesita de noche-podría decirse que era el único mueble sin defectos-y abrió el cajoncito encontrándose con una mezcla de papeles, cuentas bancarias, recibos de pagos, cheques, una billetera y un libro de hojas amarillas roído por el tiempo que estaba marcado a la mitad por una fotografía.

Sus ojos no tardaron en llenarse de lágrimas. En la antigua imagen manchada por un par de gotas de sangre, se veía a una mujer de rubia melena y grandes ojos azules sosteniendo un niño de al menos un año en sus brazos, el pequeño parecía ser su viva imagen aunque tenía la sonrisa del hombre de cabello castaño que estaba al lado de la mujer de forma casi protectora.

La muchacha se sentó sobre la cama conteniendo el fuerte llanto que deseaba echar afuera. Su corazón no le había mentido al reconocer aquel aroma y estuvo a punto de salir corriendo de la mansión. No quería verlo, no se sentía capaz de sostenerle una mirada ¿qué le diría?

Dejó nuevamente la fotografía en su lugar y salió del cuarto sin mirar a nada. Solo caminaba rápidamente hasta la otra esquina del pasillo. Necesitaría desvelarse toda una noche para recobrar su compostura e intentar enfriar sus pensamientos.

**_Como lo ven, esta historia será mucho más rápida y no tendrá más de 10 capótulos :3 espero no les importe la agilidad de los eventos jejeje_**

**_Gracias a mis lectoras amadas por seguirme n.n Beshos *-*_**

**_Saludirijillos desde Chile :)_**


	4. Más cerca

_**He vuelto! Sí! Su escritora favorita está aquí xDD naaaah, bromas :3**_

_**Ha sido un mes de ocio y nuevas ideas :3 de hecho, estoy pensando en otros fic xDD (sé que prometí que este sería el último pero mi amor por Kurapika no tiene límites jaja)**_

_**Los invito a leer :3**_

**4. Más cerca**

Kurapika bostezó hondamente abriendo dolorosamente los ojos. El sol golpeaba sus pupilas un tanto dilatadas y la extraña sensación de un hacha partiendo su cabeza le daba náuseas.

Se sentó dándose cuenta que estaba en el suelo de la habitación que Leorio había arreglado para él en su apartamento. Se preguntó a qué hora se había dormido y cómo, solo recordaba que había aceptado luego de muchos intentos de su amigo, acompañarlo a un club nocturno. Era cierto que prácticamente había sido un mundo nuevo para él y bastante incómodo en un principio. Las amigas de Leorio no fueron recatadas ni decorosas en su presencia, al contrario, Kurapika a los diez minutos ya quería huir de tanta vulgaridad, sin embargo…hm, al parecer había bebido un poco o quizás más de la cuenta, solo tenía imágenes vagas que no le enorgullecían y la sensación de vómito en toda su boca.

Quiso levantarse pero el dolor de cabeza fue mayor y solo pudo acomodarse sobre la alfombra buscando una posición donde no le molestase el sol.

Un poco aturdido aún, miró el calendario sobre el escritorio, luego la hora…y repitió la acción, tal vez no había leído bien los números.

-…mierda

Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de un nuevo e infructuoso intento de levantarse, al menos logró sentarse apoyándose en la pared, daba igual si se demoraba, de todas formas ya había perdido el vuelo.

-buenos días…-dijo Leorio apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, riendo mientras bebía jugo de naranja aunque su sonrisa contrastaba con la mancha morada bajo su ojo y la ruptura e hinchazón de su labio superior.

-…qué demonios me hiciste…-recriminó el rubio pasándose las manos por la cara

-¿yo? Yo no te hice nada…-rió sentándose a su lado-¿te duele la cabeza?

-¿es necesario preguntar…?-Kurapika estaba molesto

-ten, toma esto…te hará bien, tienes que hidratarte

-ya no confío en lo que me des de beber

-…vamos, no seas así. Apuesto a que nunca te habías emborrachado…-rió-nunca creí que pudieras bailar sobre las mesas

-¡cierra la boca!

Leorio se echó a reír viéndolo sufrir por el mismo choque de su grito contra sus oídos.

-¿recuerdas por qué nos vinimos?-preguntó el moreno mientras Kurapika aceptaba tomar el jugo de naranja

-…no lo sé…recuerdo que hubo una pelea. Maldición, no me digas que por eso me duele el cuerpo

-¿qué…?-rió-… ¿Quién crees que recibió la paliza, eh?-preguntó apuntándose la cara-…apenas te podías tus propios pies

-¿fue mi culpa…? Lo siento mucho

-…ya, déjalo…-bufó quitándole importancia al asunto-…esos tipos te querían asesinar, nadie me lo puede negar

-¿Quiénes…?

-no lo sé. No dijeron nombres, pero estuvieron detrás de ti todo el tiempo ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que mejor nos regresáramos?

-no, no lo recuerdo

Leorio rió.

-…bueno, después de media botella de whisky dudo que lo recuerdes…-dijo con ironía volviendo a reír

-¿Cuánto bebí?

-¿en verdad quieres saberlo?

-…no quiero volver a ver una botella de alcohol en mi vida

-…todos decimos eso luego de la primera resaca, luego te acostumbras, como yo-le sonrió

-no tengo deseos de seguir tu ejemplo, Leorio…además… ¿no recuerdas las caras de esos tipos?

-hm…recuerdo que tuve que cargarte en mi hombro porque te sentías muy mal y estabas a punto de desmayarte, salimos del bar y…empezaste a gritarle a unos hombres cosas sin sentidos, los insultaste…intenté callarte pero…-suspiró mostrándole su mejilla magullada-me tiraste y fuiste a encararlos…

De pronto Leorio se echó a reír como si hubiese recordado algo muy gracioso.

-nunca te había visto así, si hubiese podido…te habría grabado…-dijo el moreno con entusiasmo

-mi cabeza…me mata… ¿podrías callarte?

-ah, no te pongas así…vamos, tienes que ir a trabajar

Kurapika se echó sobre la alfombra y ronroneó como un gato intentando descansar un poco más.

Sería un largo día…y no quería pensar en el escándalo que Neón le haría por retrasar su llegada.

* * *

><p><em>Lira se tapó los oídos queriendo dejar de oír la discusión de sus padres, se le partía el corazón oír a su madre llorar y a su padre gritándole como si fuese su esclava…y todo por su culpa. ¿Por qué no ocultó mejor la cajita con los aretes? Era obvio que Xam registraría en medio de sus vestidos y que no le daría tiempo de explicarle de dónde había salido aquel obsequio. <em>

"_Otro pretendiente"-había creído la mujer_

_Lira estaba acostumbrada a callar mientras la reprendía, mas, esa mañana, cuando comenzó el problema, no había podido contener sus gritos y los deseos de explicar que el regalo era de su prometido. _

_Solo había ganado una cachetada y un día de ayuno por faltar el respeto a su madre._

_Ahora, el jefe sao reprendía a su esposa por no saber educar a su hija y darle tiempo de conocer otros muchachos. Lira oía cada palabra de sus progenitores y era cierto lo que decía su padre. Los kuruta siempre habían sido caracterizados por sus buenas costumbres y su moral recta, todas las mujeres muy educadas, recatadas y excelentes madres, los hombres todos guerreros, instruidos y valientes ¿cómo podía ser posible que Lira los dejara "en menos" por ser una libertina y aceptar regalos de otros chicos? Era muy cierto, sin embargo, a ella nadie la oía y el problema no dejaba de crecer, si tan solo Xam se hubiese dado el tiempo de escuchar la explicación de su hija, todo sería muy diferente._

_La niña se escondió debajo de la cama buscando un oso de felfa que desde siempre había sido su consuelo, se abrazó a él llorando su pena y rogó a su dios para que todo se aclarara y no la castigaran otra vez. _

_Estuvo ahí más de una hora y cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, el fuerte reflejo del sol en un trozo de espejo la hizo reaccionar notando que era plena tarde y todos los niños jugaban fuera de su casa, allí, donde ella nunca había tenido lugar._

_Tomó el espejo y vio en él su ojo de un intenso color violeta, y aunque estaba enrojecido, parecía muy bello, como el de una niña feliz bajo los rayos del sol. Sonrió un poco apenada y recordó de pronto la mirada brillante de Kurapika, era como si ese chico estuviese todo el tiempo en una tarde de verano y jamás bajo una nube negra. Era como en el otro lado del espejo donde todo brillaba… ¿qué debía hacer para convertirse en su reflejo?_

_Su corazón se oprimió al conocer la respuesta y lloró sintiéndose muy débil. Siempre había querido huir, coger su arco y flechas y correr por el bosque hacia el infinito donde todos temían, a aquella frontera que incluso el padre de Kurapika tenía miedo de cruzar: el camino que conectaba con el mundo exterior._

_Su cuerpo temblaba de nervios y emoción solo de pensarlo…sin embargo, no se sentía preparada y nuevamente, llorando bajo su cama, desistió de su deseo._

_De pronto la puerta de su alcoba se abrió y dando un respingo se golpeó en la cabeza fuertemente. Su madre no tardó en encontrarla y la tironeó de un brazo llevándola hasta el comedor donde su padre la esperaba. _

_-…dame eso…-dijo Xam quitándole el oso de felfa de los brazos-no eres un bebé para que andes lloriqueando con un peluche abrazado_

_Lira asintió viendo a su peludo e inerte amigo morir en la hoguera con una sonrisa que pronto se convirtió en cenizas. Su corazón comenzaba a perder el control. Era un simple muñeco pero también el gran guardián de sus secretos._

_-explícale a tu padre qué significa esto-dijo su madre volviéndola hacia el hombre regordete y alto que la miraba con ojos severos-¿Quién te lo dio?_

_-Kurapika_

_Lira sonrió, feliz de decir al fin la verdad y hablar con la mirada en alto. No tenía nada de qué avergonzarse y la adrenalina consumiendo sus músculos le daba un placentero valor._

_-no me mientas-dijo el jefe sao agachando la cabeza de su hija hacia el suelo_

_Lira frunció el ceño y observó la cajita que se mantenía sobre la mesa, invitándola a huir hacia el otro lado del río para poder decirle a Kurapika: "estoy aquí, no vuelva a tratarme de esa manera, yo no le he hecho daño, yo no quise esto, no tengo la culpa de ser así, enséñeme a ser como usted, quiero ser su amiga"._

_¿Cuánto valor y adrenalina se necesitarían para una locura como esa?_

_-es la verdad, Padre. Mi prometido me lo regaló hace dos días_

_-dijiste que no se habían encontrado_

_-sí, nos vimos pero no más de 10 minutos, él estaba enfermo y le dije que volviera otro día. Debo cuidar su salud y los días han estado fríos, no me gustaría verlo resfriado por mi culpa, Padre-habló la niña como una muchacha mayor con el tono firme y decidido. Mentía, pero sus padres jamás lo sabrían. Nunca la habían visto a los ojos para aprender a leer sus verdaderos sentimientos._

_-…qué niño tan delicado…-soltó Xam con ironía_

_Lira apretó los labios sintiendo aún el peso de la mano de su padre sobre su cabeza y cuando al fin se vio libre, sin comida y obligada y permanecer un día en su habitación, se sintió feliz, enormemente feliz. Si hubiese dicho la verdad, su padre habría roto el compromiso y volvería a estar sola, esta vez para siempre. Los símbolos en su muñeca indicaban su compromiso pero las líneas trazadas hacia su antebrazo-aún frescas y enrojecidas-dictaminaban la aceptación del matrimonio y la tribu a la que pertenecía su futuro esposo. Signos que jamás se borrarían de su piel ya que tenía un solo dueño y si Kurapika llegase a rechazarla, no tendría más opción que morir como una virgen exiliada en las profundidades del bosque._

_No quería aquel futuro, claro que no y no le importaba humillarse un poco más para obtener una pequeña gota de libertad._

_De nuevo bajo la cama, ahora sin su oso de felfa, solo el trozo de espejo y su mirada ilusionada reflejándose en él. Comprendió lo que Kurapika deseaba de ella y se sorprendió de lo mucho que la emocionaba. Sería capaz de arriesgar la vida por sentirse como un ave libre._

_Se arrastró hacia la puerta y vio a Xam ordenar de mala gana la cocina, Padre no estaba y su corazón le gritaba que no tendría otra oportunidad. _

_No lo pensó, solo corrió, tomó la cajita y saltó sobre la mesa hacia la salida huyendo tan rápido como sus frágiles piernas se lo permitían._

_Xam intentó alcanzarla, pero era tarde, Lira ya corría, con el rostro en alto y una sonrisa temblorosa en la cara directamente hacia el río. _

_Cuando notó que los guardianes la seguían y que su madre gritaba que la pequeña había enloquecido, se echó a reír tan nerviosa que sonó como un sollozo. Su corazón no daba de la emoción, sus ojos lloraban de felicidad y sus piernas sacaban energía de un lugar desconocido. _

_Jadeante y burlándose de los guardianes llegó a la cumbre de la quebrada donde el pecho le dolió por tanta adrenalina y euforia. Se sintió mal, mareada y nuevamente frágil, sin embargo, aquella misma sensación de locura la hizo dar un salto y hundirse en las profundidades del río donde en medio de la rápida corriente, desapareció. _

_Lira solo quería correr al otro lado de la frontera, quería convertirse en el reflejo de su espejo._

* * *

><p>-¡rápido, Leorio, tengo que llegar hoy!-insistió Kurapika mirándolo al borde del colapso nervioso. No quería perder el vuelo por segunda vez.<p>

-¡no es mi culpa que te quedaras dormido!-saltó su amigo con manos nerviosas sobre el volante

-…maldición…conduces peor que una anciana…-refunfuñó nuevamente con sus ojos en el reloj-¡mueve el auto!

-cierra la boca o acabaré volcando el coche

-¡vas a 5 metros del tipo de en frente! Acelera, por el amor de Dios…-lloriqueó con exagerada angustia mientras se tomaba la cabeza con las manos. Seguía molestándole la resaca pero la cantidad de pastillas que había tomado lo mantenían dopado un resto. Debía llegar en las mejores condiciones al trabajo.

-cálmate…-susurró con el ceño fruncido observando los automóviles que cruzaban en la calle perpendicular

-…cruza, ahora… ¡Leorio…! ¿Por qué no cruzaste? ¡Muévete…!-insistió echándose hacia atrás en su asiento-…me despedirán…me despedirán, estoy perdido, Leorio es tu culpa…

-yo manejo con precaución, eres tú el que parece un loco por las calles

-… ¿Por qué no cruzas…?-preguntó molesto como si no hubiese oído la reprimenda de su amigo-…suficiente, muévete, conduciré

-olvídalo, no quiero morir

-mueve tu trasero o te encadenaré al fondo. Rápido

-…demonios, eres peor que una chica…-alegó soltando el cinturón de seguridad antes de bajar y rodear el automóvil hacia el asiento del copiloto

-…muy bien…le pondré un poco de adrenalina a tus venas…-sonrió acomodándose en el volante

-…Señor, sé que me he portado mal, pero por favor no dejes que este loco de remate me asesine…-dijo exagerando su plegaria con las manos en alto mientras Kurapika derrapaba cruzando abruptamente la calle hacia la avenida principal-¡ten cuidado, hay gente caminando…!

-…está todo bajo control, no te preocupes

Leorio rió intentando relajarse, pero la última vez que Kurapika había conducido con los niveles de adrenocorticotropa elevados, por poco había acabado eyectado por el parabrisas. Admiraba a su amigo, sin embargo, desearía enseñarle a conducir con precaución.

Kurapika se puso a tararear una canción-lo que faltaba- y aceleró un poco más adelantando algunos coches.

-¿Quién te enseñó a manejar de esta manera?-le preguntó Leorio sosteniéndose en su asiento

-…aprendí solo, luego de leer cómo funcionaba-le sonrió

-increíble… ¡mira hacia adelante!

-…ok, ok…no me grites…observa, estamos llegando al aeropuerto y seguimos vivos

-ah…no te confíes…

Luego de la maratónica andanza de calles, Kurapika se estacionó correctamente en el aeropuerto aunque Leorio seguía creyendo que era imprudente al girar en reversa tan rápido.

-creo que quiero vomitar…-susurró el aspirante a médico echándose de bruces sobre el volante cuando su amigo ya había bajado del coche

-gracias por traerme

-…ya…vete y llama cuando llegues

-está bien…-le sonrió cerrando la puerta del automóvil-lo siento mucho si te puse nervioso, tenía que llegar a tiempo

Leorio le hizo una seña con la mano para que lo olvidara y con un simple apretón de manos se despidieron como solían hacerlo cada vez que Kurapika tenía que viajar al extranjero. Al menos durante un mes no sabría de él…y tal vez sería un alivio.

* * *

><p><em>Kurapika se dejó caer de bruces al suelo soltando un sollozo e intentando acurrucarse para sentirse más seguro. Había perdido sus espadas de madera en el camino y no creía poder levantarse otra vez. Se sentía tonto y frágil, debía haberse quedado en casa cuidando de Mamá que estaba enferma. Papá le había dado la misión de vigilar el estado de su mujer mientras iba en busca de un doctor y no podía salir dejándola sola. <em>

_Ahora se arrepentía. Nunca había deambulado por el bosque de noche, no conocía las criaturas salvajes que depredaban bajo la luz de la luna, mucho menos tenía idea de lo voraces que podían llegar a ser._

_Se sentía afortunado de haber corrido a tiempo antes que aquel animal salvaje lo desmembrara de una sola mordida. Él solo había salido en busca de una hierba medicinal y había acabado solo, cerca del río, lastimado y sin fuerzas. Aún podía sentir el gruñir de la bestia rastreando su olor en la tierra._

_Suspiró con pena sintiendo su cuerpo mojado por la lluvia nocturna que producía la humedad del bosque. Se sentía como cuando cayó por el barranco con Pairo, pero esta vez era diferente, estaba solo y saberse el más audaz ya no le servía para ser valiente._

_Dio un respingo e intentó ocultarse bajo unos arbustos cuando oyó las pisadas del animal cerca de él. Sus ojos húmedos comenzaron a llorar y su menudo cuerpo rasgado tembló bajo las hojas._

_Solo podía ver el rostro de Mamá con fiebre y a Papá preocupado al llegar a casa y no encontrarlo donde él lo había dejado. Se arrepentía. Sus lágrimas eran de arrepentimiento._

_Un aliento caliente rozó su cabeza mientras la bestia lo olía reconociéndolo como su presa. Su saliva viscosa rodó por su mejilla dándole una sensación de asco._

_Sin embargo, cuando Kurapika ya se creía la cena del animal, este alzó su cabeza oliendo en el aire una segunda presencia. _

_Una voz, fina y aguda se acercaba rápidamente._

_El niño alcanzó a verla, saltando desde un árbol hacia ellos y con sus propias espadas desfundadas. _

_Lira se detuvo en frente a Kurapika clavando con agilidad y destreza uno de los filos en la garganta de la bestia con tal fuerza que lo degolló de un solo movimiento._

_La sangre saltó sobre ella manchando su vestido celeste que de pronto pareció darle asco. Tiró las espadas y corrió al río limpiándose las manos con energía._

_Kurapika suspiró soltando el poco de pena que le quedaba y hundió el rostro en la hierba. Sonrojado, humillado, avergonzado y triste. No había notado que era Lira quien acababa de salvarle la vida, solo veía a una chica que lo había derrotado._

_-¿está bien? _

_Solo en ese instante, cuando las manos mojadas de la pequeña lo ayudaron a acomodarse de espaldas en el pasto, vio ese par de orbes color violeta que lo miraban con brillo y entusiasmo, luchando por mantenerse altivos sobre sus pupilas azules. _

_Intentó sonreírle, pero no pudo ¿cómo podría mirarla a la cara si acababa de verlo gimoteando como un bebé? él debía verse fuerte y valiente…se suponía que debía salvar la vida de Lira, no al revés._

_-Kurapika ¿está bien?_

_Lira se había sentado de rodillas a su lado como una sacerdotisa y lo examinaba con habilidades de mujer religiosa, _

_-…me duele…-susurró el chico dejando que su prometida tomara con sus delicadas manos su brazo herido_

_Ella se levantó presurosa y quitó la tela que envolvía su falda para hundirla en el agua en formas de tiras larga, seguramente las usaría de vendas._

_El rubio intentó levantarse pero no pudo. Luego de rodar por una colina enrocada la cantidad de moretones en su espalda no le dejaban más que quejarse en silencio._

_-…no se esfuerce…-dijo Lira recostándolo nuevamente-…está herido_

_El chico se quedó ahí, siendo curado y cuidado por Lira, la chica que habían obligado a aceptarlo como a su prometido…y no dejaba de asombrarse. Realmente ella había sido c desvinriada para él, para atenderlo y actuar rápidamente ante cualquier emergencia, no importaba si debía arriesgar su vida utilizando armas o cumplir labores de medicina vendando sus heridas. Lira podía contra cualquier cosa, siempre lo supo y estaba feliz de verla nuevamente._

_Cuando ya todas sus heridas estuvieron envueltas, la chica lo acomodó dejando que descansara su cabeza en sus piernas mientras cuidaba alrededor con su mirada en los árboles._

_-…eres una niña…-dijo el rubio captando su atención-¿Por qué actúas como una mujer adulta?_

_-soy su prometida. No importa mi edad, mi único deber es cuidarlo…y…me gusta hacerlo-sonrió _

_Kurapika elevó sus ojos notando la sincera mueca de Lira, una bella sonrisa a la que le faltaba un colmillo para completarse pero que reflejaba un espíritu lleno de valor y sed de aventura. Idéntico al suyo._

_-te ves linda cuando sonríes_

_Y como si fuese poco, Lira rió haciendo brillar sus ojos color lila._

_-…si…eres linda…-susurró el rubio sintiendo la pequeña mano de su prometida acomodar su ropa rasgada y sucia-… ¿yo te gusto, Lira?_

_-¿gustarme? Creo que sí…no me desagrada estar con usted_

_-ah…que bueno…-sonrió un poco avergonzado dejando que la chica limpiara su rostro con sus manos-¿no estás molesta conmigo?_

_-no, no lo estoy_

_-me he sentido culpable estos días…desde que te dejé sola y te traté mal. Papá dijo que estuvo muy mal y que debía pedirte disculpas ¿me perdonas?_

_Lira guardó silencio ¿cómo debía actuar? ¿Cómo actuaría Xam? ¿Qué esperaba él que dijese? _

_-…siento haberlo desilusionado…-susurró desviando su mirada_

_-me alegra que estés aquí, Lira…o estaría muerto… ¿dónde aprendiste a pelear así?-preguntó cambiando el tema_

_-…mi señor padre_

_-es increíble…-susurró distraído. En realidad, no quería hablar ni llegar al incómodo momento en que debía regañarla por ser "así" y no como él deseaba cambiarla. Papá había tenido mucha razón al decirle que debía conocerla más y aceptarla, de nada le servía intentar cambiar su estructura moral o el fundado respeto que tenía hacia él, si quería lograr un cambio, podía hacerlo a través de las sonrisas y no la violencia sicológica. Además, Papá se había puesto muy molesto ante la propia actitud de su hijo; "actúas como el padre de Lira"-había dicho y el niño no había tenido más remedio que agachar la cabeza en un mar de culpas que no acababan de ahogarse._

_-Kurapika_

_El rubio abrió sus ojos notando que se había adormilado un poco y los volvió a cerrar evadiendo la mirada inquisitiva de la chica. Quiso sonreír, pero la espalda le dolía mucho y aunque sabía que solo eran niños, no podía dejar de sentirse incómodo ante escena tan comprometedora._

_-…deme un segundo-dijo Lira acomodándolo sobre el pasto antes de echar a correr hacia el interior del bosque_

_-Lira… ¡Lira, a dónde vas!_

_Kurapika se levantó de un salto y la siguió por miedo a quedarse solo en medio de la inmensidad de la selva. _

_Tropezó y cayó de bruces presa del dolor e inestabilidad de sus músculos. Dio un agudo alarido abrazándose a sí mismo y quiso volver a correr para ir tras la niña…sin embargo, solo logró un infructuoso intento de apoyarse en las manos y sentirse abrumado por la desesperación. Solía dejarse llevar por los impulsos y sensaciones más violentas, aprender a controlarlas le costaría años de soledad._

**_*-* ay dioh, me ecanta esta mujer jajaja_**

**_¿qué opinan? espero que les haya gustado :3 ojalá pueda actualizar tan seguido como lo hacía hasta enero _**

**_Besos desde Chile! :D _**


End file.
